mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nixel, Nixel, Go Away
Nixel, Nixel, Go Away is the fourth episode in the second season of Mixels, the twenty-fifth episode overall, as well as the series finale. It is also the fifth half-hour special. It was first aired on October 1, 2016. Synopsis When King Nix puts a stop to mixing in Mixopolis, it's up to one young Mixel to save the city. Episode Summary Act I Introducing the city through narration, Booger reminisces about how wonderful Mixopolis is, showing how integral Mixing is to the community, through two neighbors, Sharx taking photos with tourists, Surgeo performing a medical procedure, and two teams of Kraws and Krogs. However, Booger notices that things have been changing, and Mixels have no longer wanted to mix with each other lately; showing off a ruder personality towards each other as the colors of the city start to fade. Screeno is also one of the few that is disgusted by this depressing news. Booger notes how the city has gotten fairly bleak, but he knows that somewhere out there is someone that can help. During a past bank heist of Brohawk and Punkchure, the two of them find themselves face to face with the Nindjas; the protectors of Mixopolis. As they Max and foil the two robbers, Mysto heeds the call for all Mixels to keep the balance of mixing alive in Mixopolis as the Nindjas disappear into the night. This is later revealed to be a comic book being read by Booger to his friends Zabo, Blip and Scrud. While Booger is adamant that the Nindjas are real and will return again, his friends are not as sure. While trying to convince them, Booger and his friends encounter two Nixels putting up negative posters for a new product, noting how the negativity is spreading throughout the town. During this, a fire in an apartment building has started, leaving a Mixie Cat trapped in the flames. As the MCFD are adamant about not mixing with each other, the Nindjas appear and save the Mixie Cat, with only Booger seeing it happen. Hoards of Nixels stay and laugh at the destruction and chaos as the building burns to the ground. While the Nindjas question why the MCFD were so against mixing, Booger notices the swarms of Nixels and swears he has seen them before. At the same time, Mysto pulls out a memory of a past encounter with the Nixels; specifically a battle with King Nixel, which means he is somewhere in the city. Meanwhile, Major Nixel announces to King Nixel that the Nixels have infiltrated Mixopolis, which King Nixel wishes to make his own, through a product he calls the I-Cubit, which promotes conflict over creativity. With new devices, Major Nixel is able to convince nearly all of the Mixels to trade in their old Cubits for the new ones, which quickly drains them of color and enthusiasm and transforms them into Nixel-like zombies. Despite the fact that his friends want to trade their old Cubits in, Booger is adamant to keep onto the one that they have. When Major Nixel comments to King Nixel about how this remaining Cubit could cause problems with the scheme, King Nixel dismisses him, and sends his hoards of Nixels out into the streets, as they reign chaos, fully turning the now-helpless Mixels into Nixelized zombies. Act II The Nixels continue to run rampant, causing the Newzers to run from the scene of their broadcast. The four kids try to hide in an alleyway. A truck containing the Cubit essence is soon followed by the Nixels. Nearby, Booger remembers these creatures from an issue of The Nindja Chronicles, but was unable to figure out how the Nindjas won thanks to the next issue being a rare one. However, he still gets an idea on how to infiltrate their base. Meanwhile, the Nindjas figure out that the Nixels are the culprits behind the I-Cubit scheme, and follow them into their headquarters; only to be ambushed by a large swarm. As Screeno and the other Newzers find a hidden location to stay reporting (revealed to be Gobbol), the kids, now wearing cardboard boxes, plan to infiltrate the building as well. Nixel. As the Newzers are unable to get past the guards, they enlist the help of Camsta to get them up to the top floor. Camsta then films King Nixel insulting the Mixels and broadcasts the footage to Mixopolis Stadium, which only slightly delays the King's plans to completely zombify the remaining Mixels. As King Nixel enacts phase three of his plan, Booger reveals himself to King Nixel and boasts that the Nindjas will be able to defeat him, while King Nixel reveals he has had the three of them Nixelized. As he explains how he has loaded all of the Cubit essence into a large missile that he plans to have destroyed, Booger reveals he has the last rainbow cubit. he sends out the zombies to back the kids in the corner, with a chance of falling to their demise. Through a coordinated group dance, the kids are able to free the Nindjas, along with a few other Mixels, from their zombie state, though the missile is still set to go off. As the Nindjas face off with the Nixel amalgamate again, Booger replaces the control I-Cubit with his rainbow one. Despite his efforts, King Nixel traps Booger inside the missile, which launches off into the air. However, thanks to Booger being inside it, he causes it to malfunction; spreading the Cubit essence across Mixopolis and restoring the city back to normal. Major Nixel ends up fleeing, and King Nixel gets 'Mixelized' and then incinerated by a Mix, while the Mixels celebrate. However, as the others mourn the apparent demise of Booger, he parachutes down to cheers and praise. The Nindjas gift Booger with the rare issue of their comic, with an addendum of him saving the day. The Trashoz sweep up any remaining Nixels, Screeno caps off with how Booger saved the day, and Booger narrates on how Mixopolis will always be his town. Transcript Songs *Mixels Main Title *Go, Go, Go Mighty Nindjas! *Nixel Invasion *King Nixel Theme *Mix It Up! *March (cut) Characters Production Information *There was a slightly longer hiatus between Every Knight Has Its Day and this episode; 6 months, 3 weeks, and 5 days. *The episode was finished and delivered in July 2016, three months ahead of its premiere date.jordan reichek | LinkedIn *The title of the episode was revealed alongside other random titles of Cartoon Network programs via Turner Classic Movies' site. No other information was provided.Mixels: Nixel, Nixel, Go Away (Intl.) (2016) - Overview - TCM.com *The animation studio was changed for the fourth and final time; this time to Saerom Animation. Atomic Cartoons, Digital eMation, Inc and Big Star Entertainment had that responsibility previously. Broadcast Information This episode aired on October 1, 2016. The original airing garnered about 701,000 viewers. *This is the series finale, as LEGO cancelled production of the franchise's toyline after 2016, ending with Series 9. *This episode was initially set to air on October 29, 2016 in the Netherlands, but was pushed forward and replaced with the initially-scheduled Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon on October 15, 2016, very likely due to dubbing issues with the latter production. *This is the only episode of the entire series to air in the US with a regular TV-Y7 rating instead of a TV-Y7 (FV) rating. International premieres While most episodes reach large quantities of countries within a month of the episode's American premiere, many foreign Cartoon Network feeds appear to be facing a delay with the episode. Several countries have been confirmed to have skipped over the special for unknown reasons, and no other dates have been discovered as of February 2017. *October 12, 2016 (Latin America & Brazil) *October 15, 2016 (Netherlands and Flanders,Cartoon Network International News Thread | Page 1132 | Toon Zone Forums Germany,Mixels Staffel 3, Folge 2: Nixel Nixel Go Away UK & Ireland) *October 22, 2016 (Central Eastern Europe,A Cartoon Network októberi újdonságai - Gyerek-VilágPaździernik w Cartoon Network RSEE countriesCartoon Network RSEE: October 2016 - WEEKENDS) *October or November 2016 (Taiwan) *November 5, 2016 (IndiaMixels: Nixel, Nixel, Go Away on Sat 05, Nov 8:00AM on Cartoon Network | burrp!TVGuide) *November 20, 2016 (Japanミクセル Wave 9 スペシャル) *February 4, 2017 (Italy, "Il ritorno dei Ninja") Trivia * The Trashoz, (who make cameo apperances) Nindjas and the Newzers appear, debuting Series 9 characters in the show. ** In addition, the MCFD, Pyrratz, and the Medix make minor apperances, debuting Series 8 characters in the show. **This is the second half-hour special to introduce two series at once, after A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. *This episode marks the return and final appearance of the Nixels, after not showing up in the previous episode. *This is the first and only special that does not include any Murps. *Lewt does not physically appear anywhere except the opening sequence, like Tapsy in Every Knight Has Its Day. However, unlike Tapsy, he has a photograph of himself in the episode. *A Mixamajig Key can be seen discarded inside Gobbol while Screeno and Myke hide there. *This episode is the only one to release on the same day as the LEGO set wave that it represents. Continuity * This is the fifth and final special in the show. ("Mixed Up Special", "Mixel Moon Madness", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig", "Every Knight Has Its Day") * This is the first special that does not have transitions. *Mixopolis appears for the third and final time. * This is the second time where an area of Planet Mixel is nixed as well as its inhabitants. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") *Background Mixels appear for the third and final time. *This is the third episode with a full song, having Go, Go, Go Mighty Nindjas! as its song; the first two were Elevator with Happy Birthday to Balk and Mixel Moon Madness with Don't Pull The Plug!. *King Nixel mentions his mother again. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Errors Allusions Memorable Quotes :'Screeno': The forecast is bleak. Black and white with scattered grey and possible sepia tones-Cut! Who writes this stuff? It’s so grim! Whatever happened to those happy, colorful stories we used to do? :'Mysto': Someone is draining this city’s will to mix. :'Cobrax': Yeah, but who? :'Mysto': The answer is written on walls. :to the kids looking at a poster.'' :Booger: “No is the answer”? What was the question? :Booger: Y’see? Sometimes one small Mixel is all it takes. Yup, Mixopolis is my town. And always will be. Gallery Sources and References Category:Specials Category:2016 Category:Mixopolis Category:Episodes with Nixels Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix Category:Trashoz Category:Nindjas Category:Newzers Category:Nixels Category:Season Two Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes with a Max